Lie to You
by Nessie71
Summary: Crimson D'eath On'ix Yagami Despair Audrey Bone is GOING 2 Hopes Pek! Dis is de most awesome stry! NO PREPZ ALLOWED! GOFFS ONLY! (Warning, this is a troll/ parody story) M for sex and stuff.
1. Meeting Midnight

AN: Tank u Audry 4 spll chekung ma strry! Luv u gurl (ew, nit en dat way). MCR ROX!11111

* * *

My name is Crimson D'eath On'ix Yagami Despair Audrey Bone. I have LOOOOOOOONG Crimson red hai (dats how I got ma name, lolz) with black and white streaks and eyes that look like pools of molten gold (but sometimes they change color to red or silver). My skin is VERY pale and ivory. I have A BUNCH of piercings in my ears which are slightly pointed. I always wear dark gothic makeup and LOTS of white foundation, even though I am already pale. I am a vampire, though I don't have pointed teeth when I don't want them! I just got accepted to a school called Hope's Peak for SUPER talented teenagers (Im fifteen, turning sixteen in a few weeks) called the Super DUPER High Schoolerz!11111 I was accepted under THREE TITLES! Dat is like so awesome because NO ONE in the history of HOPES PEak has EVER done that before! I am the SDHSL Goth, Vampire and Gothic Rock Musician! I am often DEPRESSED because I think that every1 will be JELOUS that I am sooooooooo talented.

Today I am wearing a black corset top with red stripes like bloody slashes all over it, a black mini skirt that had leather studs all over it, black and red fishnets on my legs and arms, and five inch stiletto type combat boots that were black with red trim and silver and gold studs. In my ears, I wore six skull and hoop earrings and I had an onix necklace.

But when I walked in the gates, weird stuf happened...I pass out!111 (probably because I was cutting ma wrists the night before or didn't drunk enough BLOOD) And I wake up in a class room! This is so stupid, I thought to ma self. I hate school. I got up and walked out of da classroom to see a TOTALLY HAWT boy standing there... HE was like, SUPER tall and had blond hair and totally DEPRESSED Blue eyes that r covered by glasses. I knew he and I would be like, SOOOOO gud together!11111!

"Hi." I say, "Crimson D'eath On'ix Yagami Despair Audrey Bone. Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Byakuya Togami, but I like to go by Midnight." He says.

"Why?" I aks.

"Cuz Im Gothic." He said. OMS (geddit? Satan, cuz Im goffik) I knew it!

"Cool." I said, "So am I."

"OMG! Hey Crimson!" I turned to see my BEST FRIEND (AN: Audrey, dis is u) Lucy Raven D'arkness Ho'ror Furr!111 She smiled, flipped her long black gothic hair with blue and green streaks and opened her blood red eyes. She wasn't as talented as me, so she couldn't disguise her teeth. Her hair was up in pigtails with skull hair bands, and she had pentagram earrings in her ears. She wore a ripped black halter top with strings that attached around her neck with a BRIGHT RED Anarchy symbol on it. She wore a chain necklace, studded leather cuffs and a black and red pleated leather skirt. She wore blue fishnets on her legs and green heeled boots with silver studs, "It's SOOOO good to see you here!" Lucy is like, SOOOOO Kawaii!

"Hi Lucy!" I said happily, "You got in too?"

"Hai!" She said (cuz were in a Japanese school, lolz), "I'm the Super Duper High School level Gothic Metal Bassist!" (she had her bass strapped to her back in its black leather studded case), "Who is this?" She looked up at Midnight. I could tell that she totally liked him too, but, he wuz mine and I HATE sharing boys.

"This is Midnight." I said, clinging onto his arm, gothicly.

"I'm the SDHSL Scion." He said, "Wait, we didn't hear you title yet, Crimson."

"I have three titles, actually." I blushed with chagrin, "I am the SDHSL Goth, Vampire and Gothic Rock Musician!" I said.

"Wow!" Said Lucy, "I am like, SOOOO Jelous, gurl!"

"Oh my satan, Crimson, you're like so awesome and hot." said Midnight, his depression showing.

AN: IS it gud? Plz leaf commentz and revoiws! MCR ROX! I luv you Hayden, your the best part of ma deprzzsing lyfe!

* * *

REAL AN: UGH, That hurt, but it NEEDED TO BE DONE! I'm going to continue with this story, probably and It will update pretty quickly (unless I'm on Hiatus...) Anyways, I hope I traumatized all of sufficiently. Apologies to Margay777 and Sandy Naegi. Have a wonderful day, prepz.


	2. Prepz Suck

AN: TANK U to every1 wo reviwed! FUK off Prepz!111111

Midnight, Lucy and I walked down the halls until we reached the gym. We went inside and saw a BUNCH of other students. A bunch of them were preps and stared at us funny, so Lucy and I put up our middle fingers at them. I HATE talking to prepz, but someone said we should introduce ourselves.

I walked up to a girl with long white hair and bangs. She wore mainly black. She looked REALLY depressed, but I think she was emo, not goth. At least she wasn't a fucking prep.

"I'm Crimson D'eath On'ix Yagami Despair Audrey Bone." I said. She looked up at me. She was SUPER pale. She could be a vampire!

"Kyouko Kirigiri." She said, quietly. She was definitely emo, not goth, but I liked her any way, "Please call me Shadow."

"I'm the SDHSL Goth, Vampire, and Gothic Rock Musician." I said, "What about you?"

"I can't remember." She said, depressed. I hugged her real tight and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, Shadow. I'll help you remember." She smelled really good and it was all I could do not to bite her and suck her blood and turn her into a REAL vampire.

"Thank you." She said, smiling a little, though her violet eyes were still depressed.

Next I walked up to a gothic girl. She was more old fashioned and had Ebony black hair shaped like drills and had lace everywhere. Her eyes were blood red like Lucy's.

"I am B'loody Mary." She said, gothicly, "SDHSL gambler. But the stupid fucking prepz always call me Celestia Ludenberg." She had a little metal claw like thing on one of her fingers. It was probably for slitting her wrists.

"Cool." I said, "I hate prepz too. They suck."

"Oh my Satan, I know." She glared at a fat boy who was drooling at us. As soon as he saw us glaring, he ran away and his in a corner. Fucking preps!

After parting ways with B'loody Mary, I looked over to see a stupid prep bitch trying to be with midnight. I walked up to her and smacked her in da face. Lucy wuz ma best friend so I could forgive her, but this bitch was a PREP!

"Ow!" She screamed. She had UGLY brown hair and hazel eyes and glasses.

"Ya, that's what you get for hitting on Midnight, you preppy fucker." I yelled as she ran away.

"Thank you." Said Midnight, "She was, like, so annoying. Her name's Touko Fukawa and she's the SDHSL Bookworm."

"Her last name fits." I glared at her, "She's such a bitch!" I walked off and went up to a wimpy looking boy. He was looking at Shadow like he wanted to do dirty things to her. I had to protect my new friend so I went up to him and kicked him in da shins. He fell over and cried like a little bitch.

"Hey!" I said, "Stop it, you little shit!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry!" His eyes were so full of depression, so I let him go, "I didn't think any one was looking and that girl over there. She is like, so hot!" He said but then blushed suddenly, "I-I mean, not that you aren't pretty, but..."

"What ever." I said, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Makoto Naegi." He said, "Luckster, but you can call me Cry'pt."

"Cool. Nice to meet you Cry'pt." I said, gothically, "You aren't a prep, so I forgive you. But your sense of style is lame."

"S-sorry." Said Cry'pt, "It's mainly hand me downs."

"It's ok. I'll help you later." I said.

I didn't really care too much about everyone else. They were all either prepz, or SUPER lame. LIKE, even lamer than Cry'pt. So I went over to hang out with my new friends, Midnight, Shadow, B'loody Mary, Cry'pt, and my best friend Lucy. We talked about cool things like MCR and vampires. Turns out B'loody Mary is a vampire too.

Then something unexpected happened...,,,,,,,...,...,..,...,,... A black and white teddy bear with a lightning bolt red eye appeared!11111111!1!1!111!1 It looked gothic, but I could tell that it was probably a poser and a prep. Besides, teddy bears are stupid.

AN: DereK! ANOTHE CHAPTA IN 1 Zday! WHI do u Ship su FAR?. LET MI KNO ARIGATO! Go MCR!111111

* * *

My brain is bleeding from writing this... But I'm gonna keep writing because I'm a troll.


	3. Breakfast and Bears

AN: THAN U 4 AAl dA AWESOM REVOWS! FuK of PREPZZZZZ!11111

"All right, bastards." Said the bear, "You all are expected to live out the rest of your lives here!" What? I couldnt live the rest of my life here! There arent MCR concerts or Hot Topic stores in a SCHOOL!

"Hey, there's no way Im staying!" I shouted, "I can't live with those preppy fuckers! And I'll never be able to see Simple Plan or MCR, or any GOOD bands ever again!"

"Upupupu!" he laughed stupidly, "Well, sexy, I came up with a special RULE for those of u who want 2 leave!"

"Really?" asked Maizono, a stupid prep I hate that bitch.

"Damn straight!" said Monokuma, "Any student wants to leave just has to KILL another student! Won't that be fun?" Most of the prepz shouted that they wouldn't kill any1, but I narrowed my now bloody red eyes and smiled. I was planning on killing all of them and getting out of this place, "And when you do KILL someone, we have a CLASS TRIAL where you bastards try to figure out who did it! If you figure it out, I'll punish ONLY the killer, but if you don't, I'll trim the fat big time and do everyone in EXCEPT THE KILLER!"

"HEY!111111" I shouted, "That's not fair, what if you want 2 bring people with you?!111111!"

"Well, then that's your problem!" Monokuma laughed his stupid laugh and I ran at him. I kicked him a bunch of times and put up my middle finger at him. Monokuma glared at me as he got up, "It's against the rules to attack the head master, aka, moi."

"So?!111" I said, "I don't care about you lame rules." One of da dumb prepz, Ishimaru gasped because he has like a hard on for rules and is a total lame dork.

"Well, since you're hot, I'll only let you off with this!" And then he reached up and started feeling my boobs! I yelled out and was going to kick him away but then midnight pushed him off and shielded me! He looked sooooooo HAWT!

"Get away from Crimson!" He said.

"What ever! But if any of you else try to hurt me, I'll kill you!" And Monokuma handed out these little electric thingies called 'ElectroIDs' before he disappeared into da floor. Midnight and I went off to his room and stuff.

"Crimson, I love you so much." Said Midnight, "You're really hot and that stupid prep Fukawa is totally JELOUS and annoying. She said a bunch of shit about you, but I don't believe any of it." He kissed me and we started to make out. En we took our clothes of and he put his thingy In my you know what And...,,,,...,...,...,,... WE HAD SEX!11111!

After that we fell asleep and we woke up the next morning and cut our wrists for a bit and read a depressing book before going down to the cafeteria for breakfast. I was wearing a purple plaid skirt with corset stuff on the sides and tool underneath. I wore purple and black sleeves and a gothic black and white leather top with studs around the boobs. I wore red fishnets on my legs and five inch stilettos. I wore DARK purple lipstick and VERY VERY DARK black eyeliner that sort of streaked down my face. I put my crimson hair up in a high pony tail that was all frayed and crazy with a onix hair clip. You might think I am a slut, but I am really not.

We went over to sit with Lucy, B'loody Mary, Shadow and Cry'pt. Lucy was wearing her hair down today and had black high heel leather boots on that reached up past her theigh. She had skill hair clips in her hair and wore a gothic red and black dress with a corset top that had a bunch of studs in the front and a skirt that flared out A LOT with tool stuff that made it go that way. She had red fishnet sleeves on. Everyone else was wearing the same thing as yesterday pretty much, except B'loody Mary was helping Shadow put on dark purple lipstick and eyeliner to convey her inner depression. Cry'pt had his arm around Shadow and they were super Kawaii together. (An: KAWaI menz cutei en JAPANESE!) Maizono and Fukawa gave us funny looks so I put up my middle finger at them.

For breakfast, us cool kids ate count chocula cereal with real human blood instead of milk even those of us who weren't vampires. For some reason the BLOOD WAS PINK! At first I was angry because I haTe PINK (it's such a preppy color) but then B'looody Maty explained that blood had always been that color.

AN: New jest tel mI dat isn gud, cuz it is!

* * *

AN: Wow. Even I need brain bleach.


	4. Clasz tral

After breakfast, Lucy, B'loody Mary, Shadow and I went up to my room. Midnight and Cry'pt went off somewhere else, but it didn't matter because we needed some girl time. My room was painted black and there were MCR, Linkin Park, Smiple Plan and Good Charlette posters every where. There was even a poster of Maralyn Manson right over ma coffin (cause Im a vampire) and he looked so sexy and HAWT but not as hot as Midnight because he's ma boyfriend now.

Lucy brought over a bunch of her cool gothic makeup and stuff and few bottle of fresh human blood to drink. I knew Shadow would be feeling left out because she is the only 1 who wasn't a vampire, and she didnt seem used to the taste of blood yet, so I poured some water in her glass so that she could get used to it. She reminded me of a baby bird because even though she was emo, she was really cute and innocent looking and I sort of knew where Cry'pt was coming from.

We talked about gothic metal for a while and Lucy and I took out our insturmentz (she plays bass, I play guitar) and we started to jam. B'loody Mary started it sing along. Her voice was super pretty and very gothic and almost as good as mine. Shadow listened good, but she couldn't play anything or sing, so she mainly listened. We didn't have any other instruments anyway.

We finished our last song and put away our instruments then went outside to find the boyz. Just then we heard a terrible voice come in over the inter com!1111 It was...,...,,...… Monokuma!

"Attention! A body has been found!" He shoted, "Everyone report to the cafeteria where it was found!" We all glanced at eachother, hoping that it was one of the prepz who died because we all hate preps. We rushed to the cafeteria to see A DEAD BODY hanging from the ceiling!11111 It looked like it had been stabbed with kitchen knives and it was ...,,,...,...,,,,...,,.,,….….… Hagakure the stupid flunky! (he wasn't a prep, but he was so stopid and annoying and I was glad he was ded!)!

A bunch of the lame prepz screamed and cried, but Lucy laughed (cause she's a sadist and loves that thing and so am I) and I did too. I saw Midnight and Cry'pt walk in and Cry'pt started freaking out because he's a wuss, but he's still cool because he's all depressed and stuff and is emo at heart.

So we investigated the murder for a bit, but it was fucking boring so Midnight and I snuck off to make out before the class trial started. We went into an elevator with everyone else to get to the trial room. When we got there, Monokuma explained the rules of the trial and then we started debating. I already knew who killed that stupid flunkiey, so I didn'tl isten and let the others try to handle it. Everyone was stumped because they were morons, but Shadow, Midnight and I all knew who it was. Shadow and Cry'pt seemed to be more into the debate, but Midnight, B'loody Mary, Lucy and I sort of hung back because it was boronh.

"It was Yamada, duh." I said when everyone was in the middle of things.

"Thank you." Said Shadow appreciatively.

"No it wsnt!" Sed Yamada.

"Ya it was." Said B'loodu Maru. Everyone agreed wit us because of our smarter brains and we voted Yamada the killer. His execution was a bunch of anime chicks killing him and stuff and I laughed the hole time becUse I am a sad it's and that's wsome!


	5. Lucy diez

AN: Audrey, FUK U! Giv mI bak ma Garad Way poster, you bik! FUK OFF PREPZ! MCRROX11!1111!1111

* * *

SO DEn we lef da clas tral and Midnite und I went up to ma rum and we talked about goffik stuf lyke MCR and GOOD music. It turnz ou dat he iz a vampir 2 ad we drank hunam blud togeth er 4 a wille. The n B'loody Mary, Shadow ad Cry'pt shoed up and we cont ed r convsaton. LUCY wans deer cause she wuz being a bic and decide to gi bak 2 hur rum.

"What shud we do NOOWW?!" Cry'pt asked.

"Letz go ckeck out da new floor." Sed Midknite.

"But all da prepzZZZZ are ther" I ponted ou"

"Ho abot de boyz go chec out teh new flor and de girls can stay HER." Cry'pt send.

"What r u gay?!" I aksed (I wuz kinda hoping dat Midnite and Crypt'' were bi cuz bi guys r, lyk, so hawt), "R you guyz PREPZZZZ?

"No! Shed Mindnite, "I luv onl u, Crimson!"

"ok, hud." I said. Cry'pt and Midnite left so I trund to B'loody Mary and Shadow. B'loody Mary and I looked at eachother and nodded and she got up and locked da dor. Shadow loked confusd, butt den we pused her down and we starts takin off r clothz. We started to tak off Shadow's clothz 2 until she wuz just in her JET BLAK leather bra and panties. Tere wur STUDEs over her niples and heer you-know-what. Shw lay deer loking scared and dèpresseeed like dis had happned before. I wunderkind if shw was rapd or sumthing.

So den we Tuk off her bra and she had BIG BOOBS, but dey were still smaller den mine, wich snt supriing. Den me and B'loody armaru bit down on her nips and strted 2 suk her blood out like mlk and turn her in2 a vampir. She scremed alot, but I'm a sadit, so it wuz wsome 4 me. Wi watcd her writh one da floor nekid then CRY'TP and MiDKNITE came bak in.

"HAY, HAVNT U EVR HERD OF NOCKING?!" I yeld at dem. boyz Cain ne sooooooOooooo rud somtims.

"Omsg! WiI r su srry!'..'m" sed midkinte. He Iz suchhH a gentleeemann sumtims.

"h. BTWww LUCY git kiled bi Moncuma b cuz shi a tackked himm." Sed Cry'py. Tho he wuz staring Shaduw whil he sed dis wit un hngry expreson on his fac.

"an sje wuz akting lyk a prep, sooooo noo bih Los." Sed B'loodi Mari.

"ya." I sed, "fuk dat bish."

So den we reloked the dor an strtd drnking blud frum Shadw whil sh wuz turnng in2 a vampir. I bite Cryy'ot 2 su dat he wuold be a vampireee 2 and he had sex wit Shadow b case he lived herE. So den mIDNITE & I had sex 2.

AN: SRRY itt tuk su longgggg. Butt it'z finli here're! Fuk u prepz!


End file.
